Two Things
by Discoabc
Summary: ' "…WAAAAAAAAHHH! H-HE HATES ME! K-KYO-CHAN HATES ME!" "A-ah, Fujita-san!" "If you dare to do that ever again herbivore I will bite you properly to death." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I-I'M SO SORRY KYYYYYOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAN!" Kusakabe face palmed. This is not going to end well… ' HibarixOC Birthday one-shot for Mistress of Madness :D


**Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear MISTRESS OF MADNESS~ Happy birthday to you~**

'**Sup people? This one shot was requested by the amazing Mistress of Madness for her birthday so everyone say happy birthday :D And god did I have fun writing this thing. Knowing me I probably failed miserably at writing Hibari's character but at least I tried T^T So, happy reading guys!**

* * *

Hibari in every sense _despised_ celebrations and holidays.

Call him a Scrooge and not only would you be completely right with him not even getting the point of the _stupid_ things but also be bitten to death. New years day? Nothing more than just another day in the whole entirety of the year. Valentines day? A ridiculous event that made the entire school go berserk over mere _chocolate_. Easter? Fluffy bunnies and even more sickening chocolate (of course, he would never admit the cute little animals in this celebration did appeal to him). Halloween? Unnecessary amounts of people broke his unspoken curfew by staying up far too late and disturbing the peace with their over the top outfits. Christmas? A time for everyone to insist that he get into the so called 'Christmas spirit' of which he didn't see the point of New years eve? A reminder of the stupidity and annoyance the next year was to bring.

Funerals were boring and far too sentimental although something is to be said for him including them in his idea of a _celebration and holiday_ and weddings so soppy it made him feel physically _sick_.

_Bah, humbug indeed. _

Although, it had to be said, there was one thing Hibari hated more than all of those things, the crowding, the cheers and the unwelcome happiness.

_School council presidents_.

At the mere mention of them Hibari felt the unbearable urge to kill the nearest person to him, these urges rarely not being satisfied. This was of course unfortunate for the school and their rapidly diminishing count of students as a new one was being elected at least three times a month. This very same election meant to take place one every _year_.

This however was completely Hibari's fault as, because of his…_unfriendliness_, most would only last a week or two before running out screaming, begging to be replaced. After all, the school council president and the head of the disciplinary worked extremely close together.

So close, Hibari could simply reach out with a tonfa and whack them over the head with it.

Nobody took the elections seriously anymore and often people won with simply by telling only their friends to vote with no one else doing so. Because of that, half the school had practically been a school council president and Hibari held a _very_ special place in his black, poisoned heart just for them.

His reasons for his extreme hated of them?

Well, they would force upon him paperwork he saw no need in completing, force upon him events to go to so he would make the school feel like a more positive and welcoming place, force upon him angry questions of why he had not reconsidered some of the school's ruled that were outdated and, to top it all off, force him into a debate about why his way of dealing with discipline in the school was wrong. Hibari was proud to say he had won every one of those debates with either death glaring, violence or even both.

Some of those school council presidents would get the hint the first time they were bitten to death to resign from their post, others taking some more beatings.

By the start of his third year at Namimori Middle School Hibari had been through so many of them, he could even tell when somebody was going to become the school council president. They were all arrogant, pushed to get good grades and certain they would be the one to defeat the great Hibari Kyoya when they acquired the position they so desired (the fools). The ability to know who they were even started to become second nature to him.

But, at that very same start of his third year, an anomaly occurred. A girl named Fujita Sei, a blip under his now built in school council president radar, somehow became the next one in his long line of mortal enemies.

Unlike the others, she was not arrogant and if anyone harbored the tiniest bit of suspicion her skills were not adequate, she would burst into tears of apology. Nor was she pushed to have good grades with her teachers having given up on her in her first few weeks there, she was such an idiot. And she did not try to defeat Hibari in anything. It didn't even seem to cross her tiny little brain.

At first, Hibari could not even fathom how she, a weak, idiotic herbivore could possibly even think up a way for her to become school council president. She most likely did not even think of telling her friends to vote for her to win and her stupidity was not at all made up for in the looks apartment so that crossed off people voting for her because of that. But, there was one thing Hibari had overlooked, the thing that was meant to bore great school council presidents to schools across the country, the thing that would make somebody as plain as a pin into the person always in the center of attention and the thing all leaders _had_ to have.

_Charisma._

By the end of the first day Sei had been transferred to Namimori Middle School she had friends with half of her class.

By the end of the first week Sei knew everyone in her year.

By the end of the first month Sei could walk up to practically anyone in the school and casually strike up a conversation with them about how their weekend was.

So, the moment she so much as voiced her secret ambition to become school council president, everyone voted for her. If you _didn't_ you were seen as a cruel and disgusting person who clearly wanted to DIE.

Indeed, charisma was the key to her becoming school council president. But how she managed to keep the position for as long as she did, Hibari still did not quite know.

* * *

On the second week of his third school year, Hibari was content, a rare feeling of satisfaction coming over him.

No one was breaking the rules in _his _school.

No one was disturbing the peace in _his _school.

No one was drastically pissing him off in _his _school.

Strolling calmly into the reception room, he opened the door meaning to sit down and bask in the peacefulness when he saw _it_.

A tiny creature was curled up into a small ball with short brown hair atop their head that stuck up at random points and what seemed to be a Namimori school uniform put on them.

His immediate thought was to dump it out of the window but, because his school was so tranquil at that moment in time, he exercised rare restraint. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?"

The creature let out an 'oh' noise, opening one amber eye before looking up on him. They gasped before jumping to their feet, striking a pose. "SURPRISE!"

Hibari twitched. _Who the fuck is this herbivore and get them the fuck out of a ten km range of me, _was the rough message his glare got across but the girl seemed not to notice and grabbed his hand, pumping it up and down. "I'M FUJITA SEI!"

_Does it look like I honestly give a shit?_

"I'M THE NEW SCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT!"

…And at this Hibari's content was completely and utter shattered.

The small girl who did not even reach up to his shoulder beamed at him, expecting him to reply to her. Which he did. With his tonfas.

He sent her flying with one hit and she tumbled over his desk as gracefully as a swan might. If that said swan had been shot with one broken wing and dying from blood loss.

Most people would have been knocked out by such a thing but Sei a few moments later popped her head up again with a wobbling lower lip and a crumpled school uniform before bursting into tears.

Such tears would have normally amused Hibari in a sense if this _creature _were not currently in his reception room.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I-I'M S-S-SO SORRY! I-I SH-SH-SHOULDN'T HAVE SCARED Y-YOU!" she wailed loudly, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "W-_WAAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

Hibari glowered at her. "Shut up herbivore."

She ignored him, continuing to sob. "I-I TRIED M-MY HARDEST! I-I REALLY DI-DID! I'M S-SO SORRY!" she hiccupped loudly. Infuriating by her ignorance of his growing frustration and his order earlier, her marched over to her and struck her down with another blow to the stomach. At this she began to simply roll around the floor, crying. "I-IT'S ALL M-MY FAULT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_Quiet_!" he hissed, the girl hiccupping again before diving for his leg and clinging to it. In response to this, Hibari attempted to smash her against the wall.

But she wouldn't let go.

She wouldn't fucking let _go_.

"P-PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Sei continued to cry as Hibari tried as hard as he could to rid himself of her but try as he might, the girl would stay clung to his leg, sobbing her heart out and begging for forgiveness.

Which he refused to ever give no matter how infuriating it was to have her stuck to him.

As he thought this, the door to the reception room opened, Kusakabe entering. "Hibari-san, have you met the new school council president…yet…" he blinked, staring at Hibari who looked more than perfectly ready to commit murder and Sei bawling her eyes out from her place on Hibari's leg.

"K-KUSA-CHAN!" Sei detached herself from the raven-haired boy and ran towards Kusakabe, still crying. "I-I SCARED K-KYO-CHAN BY ACCIDENT AND N-NOW HE H-HATES ME!" she sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

Hibari froze. _Kyo…chan?_

Bitch was so gonna die.

Much to his (mild) surprise, Kusakabe leant down to ruffle the girl's hair. "Fujita-san, it's okay."

"N-NO IT ISN'T! H-HES GONNA HATE ME FOREVER AND E-EVER!"

Completely true of course.

"Hibari-san doesn't hate you," Kusakabe reassured her gently, Sei looking up at him through her tears.

"K-Kyo-chan doesn't?"

Oh 'Kyo-chan' most definitely does!

Sei spun round and beamed at Hibari, wiping away her tears and snot se had acquired from her sobbing. "T-thank you for not ha-hating me! I-I promise to be the best school council president EVER!"

As Hibari contemplated for a split moment whether her crying or being unnecessarily happy was better, the girl bounded towards him and gave him a hug. So shocked by this gesture, Hibari was unable to push her away but, luckily for him (and her) Sei let go off him and began to skip away happily, singing about how she had made a new friend.

Unfortunately for her, Hibari had managed to collect himself by then and threw his tonfa, it smacking her right in the head and causing her to slam into the ground as gracefully as that dying swan from earlier.

"…WAAAAAAAAHHH! H-HE HATES ME! K-KYO-CHAN HATES ME!"

"A-ah, Fujita-san!"

"_If you dare to do that ever again herbivore I will bite you properly to death."_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I-I'M SO SORRY KYYYYYOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Kusakabe face palmed. _This is not going to end well…_

And he was right. For what could be worse than a school council presidents and celebrations and holidays? _All of those things mixed together._

* * *

_Easter_

Hibari glared down at the chocolates he had cradled in his arms that he had been forced to confiscate from annoying students that were at the school gates, screaming about it being Easter and presenting it to people like it was Valentines Day or something. The prefect could barely tolerate there being a day like that once a year so there was no way he was going to let them do that on stupid Easter too.

Opening the reception room door, he was greeted with a loud cheer. "HAPPY EASTER KYO-CHAN!"

His eyes narrowed on the obvious perpetrator who had done this for the past week and a half of her being school council president, the point of which Hibari was expecting her to break at like the other school council presidents before her. He narrowed his eyes. "Fujita Sei, I will bite you to death for disrupting the peac-" he cut off midway through his sentence, eyes having fixed upon her head.

Bunny ears.

_Bright pink, fluffy bunny ears._

"Kyo-chan!" Sei let out a gasp, clasping her hands together with delight. "You got us CHOCOLATE?!"

Hibari didn't answer, too busy staring at the blasphemous accessory sat atop her head.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED EASTER! I JUST KNEW IT PYON~" her smile stretched even wider than what would normally be considered humanely possible. But that was not the issue right now.

The issue was those _bunny ears_.

Hibari scowled. "Those are not school uniform, remove them immediatl-"

This time he did not stop himself but was interrupted by Kusakabe. _Oh he was going to die. _"Hibari-san, I was not aware you enjoyed such an event!" the boy exclaimed, Hibari turning to glare at him for daring to do such an act of interrupting _he_, the great Hibari Kyoya, but he was stopped once again by another cursed accessory.

Bunny ears.

_Bright pink, fluffy bunny ears._

Once again, Hibari found himself staring at the offending object, this time placed upon Kusakabe's head. "Hibari-san? Is there something wrong pyon?" his vice commander (_soon to be prey_, Hibari thought with rising rage) said, furrowing his brow.

"…Those are not school uniform, remove them immediatl-"

Once again, he was interrupted. _And the list of those who will be dead by tomorrow grows ever longer…_ "Hey! Sei-chan!" Hibari turned with murderous rage to see a girl waving at the school council president, an accessory bouncing about on her head as she tilted her head to the side.

Bunny ears.

_Bright pink, fluffy bunny ears._

"Keep it up as school council president! I'm rooting for ya pyon~!" the girl gave Sei the thumbs up, Hibari once more staring at the bunny ears. Then a thought hit him and, after slamming the door to the reception room shut, he strolled calmly to the window, hoping he did not look as panicked as he felt. And then, as he stared out of the window, he saw a horrible sight.

Bunny ears.

_Bright pink, fluffy bunny ears._

"HAPPY EASTER PYON~!" A huge sea of students all wearing bunny ears yelled, waving happily.

…He was hallucinating. That was the only answer to the madness he was experiencing. After all, no one had so much power as to pull off a thing apart from him and…

Hibari whipped his head round to see Sei standing on a small stepladder, attempting to place bunny ears upon his head. Not seeing to acknowledge the fury clear as day on his face, she beamed once more at him. "Didn't you read the notice Kyo-chan?! It's Happy Easter! The one day a year where everyone wears bunny ears and has to say 'pyon' as often as they can! I made it up myself you know!"

This in itself felt like a crime punishable by death alone to Hibari but Sei was one always to go beyond the beyond. How?

She continued what she was doing and placed the bunny ears upon his head.

Bunny ears.

_Bright pink, fluffy bunny ears._

"…I will bite you to death!"

CRASH! BANG! SLAM!

"….WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! K-KYO-CHAN HATES ME AGAIN!"

"_How dare you taint Namimori like this herbivore!"_

"Oh god, not again…pyon."

* * *

_Halloween_

"KYO-CHAN!"

Hibari felt a tiny part, a tiny winey itsy part but a part of him no less, die inside upon hearing that yell. The yell that alerted him to the fact that hell itself had opened up and kicked out something so vile they refused to even keep them within its fiery depths.

Fujita Sei had somehow gotten past the two-week resigning period and, after six months of her still going strong; she was not looking like quitting any time too.

She was quite literally the bane of his existence. Hibari could handle unruly students easily. Hibari could handle any student relaxing when they should be studying. Hibari could _not_ handle a tiny crybaby of whom the rest of the world seemed to adore.

Looking up from the desk in his reception room, he momentarily wondered whether he had grown so accustomed to this irritating herbivore that her bursting in wearing a witch costume had just not seemed unexpected in any manner.

Really, nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

Grinning, Sei pointed her wand at him "ABRACADABRA!" she shrieked happily as Hibari glared at the damned s_tick _with such hatred, it seemed as if any moment now it would snap. "I'M A WITCH!"

_I can see that_, the boy thought irritably.

"AND THIS IS MY MINION PUMPKIN KING-CHAN!" Sei pointed at the reception room door with her wand, Kusakabe appearing dressed in a pumpkin outfit with a crown on his head.

…_So many questions, so many 'what the fucks' in them._

"JOIN US AND BECOME VAMPIRE KYO-CHAN!"

Hibari looked her dead in the eyes. "…No."

"W-WHAT?" the girl gasped, eyes going wide. "B-but I've got a costume ready a-and EVERYTHING!" Sei lifted up a black cloak alongside fake fangs and a badge saying 'Hello, I am a Vampire'.

"…No."

Her lower lip trembled. "K-Kyo-chan…"

Alarm bells went off in Hibari's head. _Run. Run now. RUN._

"…**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!"

Oh no. Too late.

Sei began to bawl loudly, Kusakabe, who had been subjected to only too many of her crying sessions; placing ear plugs in his ears. _Traitor._

"_**I S-SPENT SO LONG ON MAKING IT ALL AN-AND YOU D-DON'T LIKE I-IT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Hibari closed his eyes. _The herbivore can only cry for so long. Just wait it out. Wait it out and then, when she's done, kill her before she can start crying again. Kill her._

**Ten minutes later**

"_**I-I'M SO S-SORRY! I-I TRIED M-MY BEST BU-BUT IT WASN'T GOOD E-ENOUGH! WAAAAAAAAH!"**_

_Just wait it out. Wait it out._

**Twenty minutes later**

"_**I-I'M A F-FAILURE! I'M SO S-SOORRRY K-KYO-CHAAAAAN! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

_You can do this. It's almost over._

**One hour later**

"_**A-AND I KNOW Y-YOU HATE M-ME! AND I-I WISH WE CO-COULD JUST BE F-FRIENDS! WAAAAAAAAH!"**_

…_Kusakabe is going to die for not giving me a pair of earplugs too._

**Two hours later**

"YOU ARE THE BEST KYO-CHAN!" Sei beamed as Hibari stood on the street corner glaring at every person who passed him, dressed as a vampire.

The prefect didn't answer, instead mentally plotting the plans for her death as Kusakabe was chased by young kids, demanding candy from the pumpkin king. "H-HEEEEEEEELLLLLP!"

For a split second, Hibari smirked. _Karma's a bitch._

* * *

_Christmas_

Hibari had always thought it wise of those who had invented the holidays of Japan to have school on Christmas. Thought students complained, he thought it far better to at least do something than laze around as people in other countries did.

…At least, this was the case until he had Sei as the school council president.

"I can't wait Kyo-chan! I wrote to Santa Clause for him to get me a magical cat!" Sei chatted excitedly, a Santa hat worn lopsided upon her head and a white beard and mustache plastered to her face. "And a pony! And a car! And money! And a palace! I LOVE SANTA CLAUSE!" she let out a squeal of delight, Kusakabe nodding with a smile as he took a bite of a piece of chocolate.

Apparently, Sei was, amongst being an idiot and an infuriating crybaby, a cook of marvelous skill, often making chocolate for the disciplinary committee. Hibari had considered biting her to death and then that her chocolates kept his minions happy and then bitten her to death anyway. But probably not even a nuclear bomb could kill the girl so she came back the next day with a new batch of chocolates, injuries miraculously healed.

_WHY, WOULDN'T. SHE. JUST. DIE. ALREADY._

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" Sei clapped her hands together. "What is Santa Clause getting _you_ for Christmas?!"

Hibari shot her a glare filled with loathing before saying four words that made Sei completely freeze. "_He doesn't exist herbivore._"

For a moment there was utter silence.

And then, much to Hibari's immediate surprise, Sei grabbed Kusakabe who was in mid bite of his chocolate, threw him out of the window and promptly burst into tears. _**"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! S-SANTA CLAUSE! W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Afterwards Kusakabe was sent to hospital for being thrown out of a second story window with Sei sobbing loudly about how she hadn't meant to do it and Hibari making the mental note to never say such a thing about Santa Clause _ever_.

* * *

_New Years Eve and New Years Day_

There were coincidences in the world, Hibari mused. Good coincidences and bad coincidences, fortunate coincidences and unfortunate coincidences.

This coincidence was definitely in the latter categories.

"YOU CAME TO VISIT KUSA-CHAN TOO? YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND KYO-CHAN!"

…Most definitely.

Hibari glowered at the girl who was sat beside Kusakabe who lay in a hospital bed, happily munching on the chocolate Sei had most likely brought him. He had come by to drop of some paperwork Kusakabe needed to do (since like hell he was doing it) and of course Sei had to be there then too. Of course she had to.

"It's New Years Eve too! Wow, I'm going to be with my best of friends at the start of next year!"

Hibari twitched. _Best of friends? _He wanted to rip her apart bit by bit so he would never have to hear her damn crying ever again. Then he noticed something about her words and looked at the clock on the hospital bedside. _10:00. _Two more hours till the beginning of the next year. So why had Sei said she would be with them when the New Year started…?

Sei suddenly appeared in front of him, standing on that stepladder that seemed to simply appear from nowhere. "You _are_ staying with us until midnight, right Kyo-chan~?"

The word 'no' stuck in his throat as he remembered what had happened to Kusakabe last time she had been so upset over nothing. And, although he was fairly certain he would be able to dodge her attack, that still meant he had some doubts about his ability to evade it.

Hibari never had doubts about himself _ever_.

Silently, he made his way to the window in the room and leant against it as Sei let out a cheer and Kusakabe shot him a surprised look. He could only hope now that a doctor or nurse would come in and tell them that visiting time was over. But, considering how Sei was there so late already, he suspected the girl had won them over with her _charisma_.

_New Year's resolution, _he found himself thinking all those hours later, Sei screeching something about her own resolution being to become even better friends with 'Kyo-chan' whilst Kusakabe silently made his to eat more of the girl's chocolate,_ bite Fujita Sei to death no matter what._

* * *

_Funeral_

"K-KYO-CHAN!" Sei burst into the reception room, eyes filled with tears as she raced over to the prefect who had been in the process of closing the window and clung to his leg. "I-IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Kusakabe entered the room silently as Sei wailed, Hibari trying to pry her off his leg using his tonfas. How that would work we shall never know. "What's wrong Fujita-san?" he asked gently, the girl whimpering.

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I…"

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"I…I…"

Hibari glared at her. _"Spit it our herbivore_."

"I-I KILLED MASA-SENSEI!"

Kusakabe and Hibari stared at the sobbing girl, her tears sinking into the latter's trousers. "Y-you _what_?" Kusakabe spluttered, convinced he had heard wrong.

"H-HE CA-CAME OUT IN F-FRONT OF ME AND I-I DIDN'T SEE HIM AND I-I...WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sei's bawling became increasingly louder. "I-I DIDN'T ME-MEAN TO K-KILL HIM B-BUT HE'S STILL G-GONE!"

"F-Fujita-san…" Kusakabe continued to stare, wide eyed. There was then a few minutes consisting of only Sei crying, Hibari being the first to recover from the shock after that period had passed.

"Herbivore, is the body on school campus?"

She nodded, sniffling miserably.

"…If you are to murder somebody, do it _outside _school grounds," he hissed, Kusakabe face palming.

"That's what you are concerned about?!"

"I-IT WASN'T MURDER!" Sei cried. "I-IT WAS AN A-ACCIDENT! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"I don't care, get it off school grounds," Hibari ordered. "Or else I will bite you to death."

"B-BUT WE HAVE T-TO HAVE A F-FUNERAL NOW! I-I'LL PAY FOR IT! I'LL TA-TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!"

_We will be having your funeral too if you don't hurry it up Fujita-san, _Kusakabe thought anxiously as the other boy twitched.

"Herbivore, get that body out of Namimori Middle School."

"I-I'LL PAY FOR T-THE C-COFFIN AND EVERYTHING! I-I'M S-SO SORRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Herbivore, _get moving now._"

"I-IF I HAD SEEN HIM H-HE WOULDN'T BE D-DEAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_Herbivore, do not ignore my orders!_"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Once more somebody entered the reception room, Hibari giving the boy who had so rudely intruded a death glare that made them squeak but not drive them away. "Sei-chan! I heard about Masa-sensei! Are you alright?"

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOOOO!" Sei wailed, running towards the boy and hugging him. He patted her on the head, making soothing noises, Hibari's death glare getting ever stronger. Kusakabe blinked at this.

_Was he…jealous? _He wondered with honest surprise. And, after thinking such a thing, Kusakabe decided he needed to go see a therapist before he went even more insane.

"I know, he was your favourite," the trespassing student nodded sympathetically.

"I-I DID! I R-REALLY DID!" the S agreed with a loud sob.

"He was your favourite wasn't he?"

"H-HE WAS!"

"I mean, I have no idea where you are going to find a snail as fast as he was!"

Hibari's glare intensified. _A…snail?_

Kusakabe cleared his throat nervously, sensing the killing aura increasing. "F-Fujita-san, Masa-sensei was a snail?"

Sei nodded tearfully. "T-THE FASTEST S-SNAIL EVEEEEEEEEER!"

At this, Hibari snapped. Marching towards the intruder, he knocked him out of the door with a wide sweep of his tonfa, Sei continuing to cry and latching herself once more to Hibari's leg.

And, as she did this, Kusakabe did not miss the triumphant smirk that crept onto Hibari's face. Nor did he miss the boy's good mood that enabled Sei to organize a funeral for 'Masa-sensei' after school that almost all of the students attended.

_I really, really need to go to a therapist…_

* * *

_Valentine's day_

Hibari closed his eyes as if closing them would rid him of the annoyance the real world had just brought him. First, it was Valentine's day and the girls of the school were already going berserk. And, secondly, Sei was crying.

Again.

Opening them and feeling a sense of disappointment that the girl sitting on the reception room sofa had not disappeared from reality, he glared down at her. Kusakabe had ran off earlier with a rare expression of fury on his face along with the rest of the disciplinary committee and so he was now stuck with the girl with no medium between the two of them so he could be informed what the fuck was wrong with her now.

What made it even worse was that Sei was not crying like she usually did, instead sniffling quietly and yet constantly so he could not simply ignore her. He wasn't quite sure why but somehow this felt even more infuriating to him than her bawling loudly.

Scowling, he glared at her. "Herbivore, why are you crying?"

She looked up at him with wide amber eyes, watery and clearly more upset than usual. "I-I…I lost the chocolates I made this morning for everyone..." she sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. _That explains why all of those herbivores ran off so angrily_, Hibari mused. "A-and I tried to find them e-earlier but I-I couldn't find t-them," she hiccupped. "All I know is t-that they w-weren't there after I b-bumped into some guys o-on the way to s-school!" her tears began to fall again and she wiped them away furiously. Hibari didn't even notice this, consumed with wild rage.

Not because some boys had clearly stolen her chocolates, oh no.

It was because somebody else had caused this girl to start damn crying again and annoy him as a result.

Annoy _him_.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. _Oh, they were going to pay._

* * *

Sei sniffed as she walked sadly through the school corridors, bag dragging behind her. She had searched the school yet again for her chocolates but to no success. "I-I won't be able to give Kyo-chan and the others chocolates a-at this rate," she bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "A-And I t-tried e-extra hard on those o-ones…" trudging slowly along, she suddenly crashed into something soft and looked up to see Hibari standing there. "K-Kyo-chan…" her lower lip wobbled. "I-I can't find them anywh-"

Something suddenly landed in her hand and she stared at it.

_Her chocolates. _

"…YOU FOUND THEM!" Sei let out a happy shriek of delight, twirling around with a huge beam, tears gone from her eyes. "YOU ARE THE BEST KYO-CHAN! THE BEST!" with her stepladder winking into existence, she scrambled up the steps and, before Hibari could move away, she grabbed his face, kissed him hard on the lips and then skipped away, singing loudly and obnoxiously as if nothing had happened.

Hibari on the other hand was staring dead ahead, frozen in shock or horror, no one will ever know. But it was known that his cheeks were flushed from what he would forever claim to be the cold and not because of a certain crybaby's actions.

Kusakabe, who had seen the whole exchange from behind the corner with a slacked jaw, then shook his head. "I really, really, really need to go to the therapist…"

* * *

Sat at his desk, Hibari looked down at his paperwork, the cherry blossom trees blooming out of the window to signify the start of the new school year. Hibari being Hibari had of course stayed back for a fourth year-everyone clearly too terrified to tell him to do otherwise-and he felt as if he should be feeling content if it were not for the huge absence of a certain crybaby.

As annoying as she was, he had come to accept Sei as a part of his daily life and, as much as it were a relief that she had had to move on to her next school, the reception room felt a little empty without the presence of a crying teenager.

He supposed there would be another school council president now, most likely another arrogant one that although would be far better than a bawling girl, they would also be far less interesting. And, despite her idiocy, Sei had in fact been a good school council president who had organized many successful events and raised quite a bit of money for the school to use on new furnishings and such.

Scowling a little at the thought of less money coming in with the next annoying school council president, he glanced out of the window just as the door was flown open. "KYO-CHAN!"

He blinked and turned to see a familiar small figure with a triumphant grin on her face. _…Oh god no_.

"THEY HELD ME BACK A YEAR AND I WAS VOTED IN AGAIN! SURPRISE~!"

Hibari resisted the urge to slam his head against his desk, glaring at _her_. "Fujita Sei, I will bite you to death!"

CRASH!

"A-AH! I FORGOT! Y-YOU DON'T LIKE S-SURPRISES!I-I'M SO S-SORRY! _W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

And thus another cycle of holidays and celebrations began with the school council president Fujita Sei, the two things Hibari hated most. _Oh joy_.

* * *

**Epilogue: _Wedding_**

Hibari tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at the priest as if it were his fault this situation had arisen, the poor old man giving a small squeak of fright at the twenty-six year old's look of death. "I-I'm sure she'll be here any minute Hibari-san!" he squeaked, checking his watch anxiously. "A-ahahaha, any minute now I bet you!"

"She had _better_," he hissed, the priest wiping his brow nervously. Kusakabe covered his face with his hands as if to say 'oh why is he still so unreasonable? Oh why oh why oh why?'.

It was lucky that the doors to the church were opened at that very moment and a small figure dashed in, yanking up their white skirts with tiny hands, now long brown hair flying as they ran. "KYO-CHAN!" came a short cry as the woman almost crashed into the pulpit the priest was standing in, Hibari holding out an arm with clear experience and stopping her from injuring herself-or the priest. "I-I'M SO S-SORRY! I-I G-GOT STUCK IN THE C-CAR DOOR AND I C-COULDN'T GET OUT! I-IT'S ALL MY F-FAULT!" she wailed, hugging onto his leg.

Kusakabe face palmed. "Sei-san, _how_ did you manage to get stuck in the car door?"

"M-MY FOOT W-WAS WEDGING I-IT SHUT!" Sei sniffed, Hibari glowering at her.

"Stop crying herbivore," he commanded, the woman giving one last sniffle before nodding. "_Thank you_."

Sei immediately beamed at him. "Your welcome Kyo-chan!"

"U-um…" the priest began carefully, staring at the woman and the man, quite the task considering how drastic their height difference was. "A-are _you_ the bride? As in you are marrying _him?_" he pointed at Hibari who glared at it as if he wished to cut it off for daring to point in _his _direction.

"Yep!" Sei grinned cheerfully, amber eyes dancing with glee.

"…Oh dear god," and then the priest collapsed with a huge bang.

"PRIEST-SAN? ARE YOU OKAY? DON'T DIE PRIEST-SAN! DON'T DIEEEEE!"

"Hn. He deserved it. Come on herbivore, we are having the ceremony elsewhere."

"OH. OKAY!"

Kusakabe face palmed once again as the couple left the church, half glad that Hibari had invited no one with his hatred of crowds, half not understanding the stupidity of the situation at all. _Somebody call my therapist and tell them they are rich. Very, very rich._

* * *

**DONE! It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but I hope you enjoyed it! Also, forgive any mistakes, my little bro is looking over my shoulder going 'COMPUTER. NOW' so I shall proof read this when he stops :D Happy birthday once again Mistress of Madness! Hope you have had a fantastic day!**

**Discoabc~**


End file.
